some wounds never heal
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: after retrieving sasuke multiple time naruto leave Konoha and head to Suna. how will his life change and who will accept him? who will love him? side note sakura and sasuke will die
1. change of heart

Some wounds never heal

NaruKin

The retrieval team for Uchiha sasuke was approaching Konoha successfully. "Hey naruto you okay? You've been a little bit quiet" shikamaru asked with concern. Naruto only stared ahead and sped up. This happened on the last few retrievals. Naruto retrieves sasuke on the trip back to Konoha naruto as quiet as a mouse.

"What did you say shika? I was thinking" naruto said in a tired voice. With frequents retrievals naruto had become Gaara. Never allowed to have a moments rest. The insomnia was catching up to him too. Naruto sighed and handed the traitors body to shikamaru along with his head band and a letter. "Give my headband and the letter to Tsunade. She will understand why. Tell her I resign from my ninja duties and am leaving the village" and then he was gone. The group was shocked beyond belief. Naruto the person who never quit on anything or anyone had quit the village. The group shushined to Konoha. After dumping the traitors body at the hospital they left for the hokage tower.

After getting into the tower they barged into the hokages room. "Tsunade-sama we need to talk" Shikamaru said with urgency in his voice.

'What is it about?" Tsunade asked flatly. "It couldn't be worse than Oto'sinvasion" Tsunade said not looking up from the paperwork she was doing for once.

"Yes it is. Naruto resigned his ninja duties and left the village. He told me to give you these" shikamaru said giving her his letter and his headband.

"No no!! Not again first Dan now little bro. Damn this cursed driving away my loved ones" Tsunade said with tears down her face. After calming down a little Tsunade opened his letter.

_Tsunade-sama,_

_I think it's time I left this village. I need to find a better life home and more importantly love. None can be offered in this DUMP!I can't stay here any longer. I hereby resign my ninja duties and leave this village. I'll write time to time. I don't where I'll be going but I wish you the best._

_Your little bro forever and always,_

_Naruto Uzamaki_

_P.S. burn all evidence of my existence in this rats nest. I sealed a…. going away present for sakura give to her for me please. Have damage control ready the present is a… bang. hahahahahaha. By the way that was chakra paint sakura will bewhite forever!! _

After reading his letter Tsunade broke down again. Her little brother hates the village and left for a better life. Receiving looks wanting to know what upset her so she passed the letter around the group. The all had the same reaction only more controlled(poorly). A moment later they all heard a bang. They swear they could hear maniacle laughter.

Mean while 50 miles form Konoha Naruto was heading full speed towards Suna. A few hours later naruto came across a town. "I'll rest here tonight and continue my trek tomorrow" naruto muttered to himself. After locating an inn and getting a room naruto went to sleep.

After a full nights sleep and returning the room key naruto raced towards Suna.  
"Halt! State your name and business" a chunin guard yelled at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzamaki, I am here to see the Kazekage" naruto said in a neutral tone. After being let through naruto headed toward the Kazekage tower. When he arrived he asked for a audience with the kage. when he was let in he was shocked, Gaara is the Kazekage. "Hey Gaara looks like you finally got tossed a bone. Anyways I came here to ask if you could instate me as a Suna-nin Kazekage-sama" naruto said giving a bow of respect.

"Naruto you're a good ninja and more importantly like family to me. I couldn't do more to help the person who showed me what it meant to live. It would be honored have in our ranks. I think it's time we stick to those Konoha retards. They're still recovering from the invasion ne? Also I wish to apologize for what I did to you while Shikaku the chunin exams" Gaara said while handing naruto a Suna headband and a jounin vest.

"There is one more matter to bring up. Where can I stay?" Naruto asked knowing he didn't have anywhere to stay.

"With us of course" Gaara said with a smile

"I don't wish to intrude. I can stay at hotel or somethin"naruto said rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I don't wish to cause more  
trouble than I'm worth. I will take my le-" naruto started to say before being smacked to the ground by Gaara.

"Finish that sentence and I'll kill you" Gaara said in a venomous voice. "Please try to understand coming from my perspective. The person who showed you real care for your well being and health. They want to let their health decline for the same person. Said person wants to help that person but won't accept it. I'm trying to help you let me help" Gaara said with what looked like tears in his eyes. (OMG the world is ending)

"Gaara I didn't mean any disrespect. Its just that any and all comfort I EVER had came with a price and it NEVER lasted. I'm not used to hospitality. I would be honored to move in with Gaara" naruto said in a tiny voice.

"Great! One sec" Gaara said before hitting the intercom button on his desk. "Temari can you come in my office for a moment? Theres an _old friend_ who needs directions" he said stressing on_ old friend._  
A moment later later Temari wlked in and narutos jaw dropped.

A moment later Temari waked into Gaaras office. She was about 5'11 her hair hung in a ponytail. She was wearing a green tank top with the words ' lifes a bitch' and black training pants. Around her neck was a crystal pendant. Doning her right her right ring finger was a claddagh ring. Instead of black ninja sandals was a pair of black and red converses. ( Converses are da best shoes EVER!!) "Gaara who is the friend you were talking about earlier?" Temari asked looking around the room. "The only people in the room are you me and some stupid stranger with bolde hair... OMG Naruto long time no see" Temari yelled glomping said blonde.

"Te..mari ca..n..t brea..the" Naruto said trying to breathe.


	2. midnite song

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 3 months later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Almost everyone in Suna was asleep. Almost Only three people were awake at 1:30 am. One of the people being the Kazakage. Although the problem with Shikakus seal that rendered it impossible for him to sleep had been solved he was still the insomniac we know and love(or fear). He stays up late conversing with his demon. Contrary to the thoughts Gaara would hate Shikaku, it's quite the contrary he was friends with it. Our next late adventurer is a blonde currently staring at the moon. A ray of moonlight over her face as the desert breeze moved her so that it was over her shoulder. The last is our favorite blonde sitting atop the villages weapon shop surrounded by a group of clones unsealing instruments and mics. After setting up he signaled for one of the clones to start playing started, yhe he started to sing:

_Hoo..._

_How 'bout a round of applause  
Yeah...  
Standing ovation  
Oohhhh... yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah..._

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
__Please, just cut it out_

Out of nowhere Temari heard singing. Being curious she started to look for the source of music. A few minutes she found and was amazed to see it was naruto.

_Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' about, boy, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like the re-run  
Please, what else is on_

_And don't tell me you're sorry cause you lied  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

'he has a really good voice' she thought leaning against a railing on top of a building

_And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be  
Faithful to me  
Lets hear your speech ohh_

_How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation_

_But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_

As he finished singing Temari came off her perch near by and saw naruto and his clones sealing instruments in a sealing scroll. Walking up to naruto she tapped him on the shoulder scaring the shit outta him. Turning he was face to face with temari. "Hey Temari. Did you hear the latest song I wrote?" naruto asked stil sealing away his instruments.

"Yeah I did. What inspiration behind it and what does it mean naruto? Its kinda sad" she asked crouching down beside him. She was curious although she could guess both but wasn't exactly sure. At her comment naruto stiffened

"Another story for another time Temari. I don't wanna talk about it" he said before with a scowl on his face. Then he vanished in a swirl of sand. A moment laster Temari sighed. Naruto had changed since he came to Suna. He opened up but he also becme distant.


End file.
